In His Mind
by Sassy Kames
Summary: What if jokes weren't the only thing going on in Natsu's mind when he faced off with Cobra? Cobra/Natsu! Strong T.


**A/N: **Will I be judged for doing this? :P

* * *

**In His Mind**

The two were suspended in the air facing each other, both wearing apathetic expressions. The air was surrounded them was filled with tension; that and they were quiet as a mouse, as if making a movement would start a fresh rumble batch between them again.

Then...

Cobra threw his head back howling with laughter. Natsu's face immediately went from void of emotion to beaming brightly.

"Yeah!" he cheered, pumping a fist in victory. "He got it!"

"Wow, I hate to admit but that _was _pretty hysterical!" the Oración Seis member chuckled while staring at his pink haired enemy. Brain ordered him to kill of the Fairy pest but ever since meeting the fiery salamander, killing him was always the farthest thing from his mind.

Natsu Dragneel. He was the fire dragon slayer that everyone in Fiore has heard of, or if lucky, has met. From the talk people made, Cobra was thinking of a big bad ass guy, maybe tattoos of flames covering his body. He had some image played out but the boy in front of him did not live up to the expectation in his mind.

Cobra wasn't expecting a pink haired sassy shrimp that barely looked sixteen to be the dragon slayer. _The _dragon slayer, the fucking real deal. Cobra definitely wasn't expecting to fall for him either. Yet he found his thoughts betraying his actions, or what his actions were supposed to be: to kill Natsu.

Which was why Cobra put off fighting the boy as long as he could, hoping that his comrades would take Salamander down instead of him. Yet he found himself wishing that the boy be unharmed.

Cobra's eyes subconsciously took in Natsu's figure. The slender body, the taut muscles, the steaming tan skin that showed a whole lot and made the artificial dragon slayer's mouth dry.

But orders are orders, business is business. He had to remember that killing the Fairies would give him and his team complete acess to Nirvana. With that thought, Cobra's lips pulled into a crazed smile, his canines showing and gleaming white.

He opened his mouth to taunt the pinkette when he froze, going completely stock still except for his eyes which widened.

_If he keeps staring at me like that I might just surrender in a different way._

Cobra heard the startled gasp and watched Natsu, pink face and all, slap his hands to his mouth while wearing a stricken look. The pinkette's eyes were wide as well and he shook his head before frantically waving his arms up and down.

"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!"

Cobra unfroze and slowly smirked, raising his fingers to his lips in an L shape. He looked like a sexy smug bastard which made Natsu think even more unwanted thoughts.

"Oh ho ho, you naughty thing. Do you put on an innocent act to hide your filthy ways?" Cobra stuck his tongue out while Natsu panicked some more, frailing around in the air with steam coming from his body.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"I think otherwise, Pinky." Cobra, thoughts of having to fight Natsu long gone, put his hands on his hips and leaned forward. "You liiiiiike me."

"Natsu, what's he talking about?" Happy's voice startled Natsu so much that he let out a yelp.

"HAPPY!"

"Aye sir, I never went anywhere. What's snake boy talking about?"

Natsu felt his body heat up more than its usual temperature and chuckled nervously. "Uh huh huh, n-nothing!"

"Did your cat just call me 'snake boy'?!" Cobra fumed before doing a crazy fit of what looked like jumping jacks. "I'M NOT SNAKE BOY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Natsu." Happy said and Natsu looked over his shoulder to look at the exceed.

"Yea?"

Happy's face was serious until it formed into his devious, sly smirk and he drawled out coyly, "Do you looooooove snake boy?"

Both boys were now doing the jumping jack tantrum.

"A-ARE YOU NUTS? HE'S THE ENEMY, I'M GONNA POUND HIM! CRUSH HIM INTO DUST!"

"QUIT CALLING ME 'SNAKE BOY' YOU BLUE-" Cobra cut his sentence off abruptly with a low chuckle. "That can be arranged, Pinky."

"Stop reading my thoughts!" Natsu yelled.

"I don't read them, I hear them." was the calm reply.

"WELL COVER THEM UP OR SOMETHIN'!"

"Uh, Natsu? As much as I want to know everything that's happened in the past few minutes but we have a problem." Happy quipped.

"Yeah? What's that?" Natsu said, glaring furiously at his smirking enemy.

"My time is up." was all Happy said before there was a sounding 'pop!' and a poof of smoke before both Natsu's and Happy's yells were heard as they plummented to the ground. Natsu immediately went a sickly green color, his face shaping up like a squash with drool seeping between his lips.

It was all so fast. One second he's staring in the face of the dragon slayer and the next he's watching him sky rocket to the ground. Cobra didn't think, he acted.

"Natsu, you have to snap out of it or we're gonna crash!" Happy wailed, holding on to the half conscious Natsu. Every passing second the ground grew closer and looked more menacing and meaner.

Happy threw his head back and cried. "I'LL NEVER GET TO TASTE DELICIOUS FISH AGAIN!"

"Uhgnn.." came Natsu's reply. The blue Exceed sniffled up at the sky and held Natsu closer. His small kitty face turned into confusion when he glimpsed at a waving light in the blue sky.

"Huh?" that was all Happy got out just before something knocked into him and Natsu. Said boy moaned, body limp and lifeless. Happy blinked, little paws protectively around the defenseless pinkette.

Cobra stood on Cubellios which was what bumped the falling duo. He craddled Natsu in his arms and instructed Cubellios to land much to Happy's happiness. Once they did he set a dizzy Natsu on his feet, holding the slim hips to steady him.

Happy stood in front, albeit his shortness, he still felt good to be inbetween, they were after all, still enemies. "I can take things from here!" the blue cat demanded.

"Quiet you." Cobra gruffed, in a trance as he gently massaged Natsu's hips, liking how the heating soft skin felt underneath his palms.

"HEY!" Happy was a blur as he kicked Cobra's legs. "Hands OUT of Natsu's pants right this minute! You're lucky I ran out of magic or I'd be kicking your butt! Don't you know you don't molest people when they're down?!"

_But Happy... you don't molest people period! _

Cobra smirked. "So you're awake?" he breathed against Natsu's ear, hands slipping lower into the boy's pants. Natsu squirmed but his stomach was still weak from the free falling that the little movement made him groan and slump against Cobra's chest.

Cobra brought his fingers under Natsu's chin and tilted his face up to his. The dragon slayer's face was building up prespiration while holding a warm crimson color. Cobra's eyes darkened, heavily filled with lust. Natsu blushed and wet his lips.

Cobra groaned at the alluring action and pulled the pinkette to him, watching in amusement as those oynx eyes fluttered with pleasure. "Your thoughts are gonna get you in trouble." Cobra thumbed the inviting lips before leaning down until his were barely brushing the other's.

" _'Ugh, why did I say 'pound'?' _" Natsu's face heated up as Cobra recited his thoughts when he was in the air. " _'Now all I can think of is of him inside me, pounding_-"

"OKAY SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled and struggled to get loose. "I am gonna kill you! You stupid jerk, ugh! LET GO!"

Natsu tried peeling off the hands gripping his hips but they only slid around his entire waist, muscled arms included, before being pulled more into Cobra.

"Natsu."

"Let go! Let go!"

"Natsu."

"I will COUNT!"

This time Cobra sang the boy's name. "Natsu~!"

"One!"

"Natsu-chan."

Natsu whipped his head up with an angry growl. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Cobra leaned down while removing one arm from Natsu's waist to it could grasp his face before connecting their mouths. Natsu arched backwards and Cobra followed, bending the dragon slayer back until he was in an almost perfect arch.

Natsu's arms were suspended in the air, frozen in shock as soon as those lips touched his. Cobra kept pulling the pinkette closer to him as he continued to bend him backwards. Soon Natsu found himself on his back with his freaking enemy on top preying on his lips.

"H-Happy!" Natsu managed to gasp out, having turned away from the kiss. "G-go find help! Tell them I need a rescue party, tell them they need to get revenge on their- _A-ah!_"

Cobra has sunk his teeth into Natsu's soft neck.

Happy stood there on the side chomping on a fish. "Say that again?" he asked innocently. Natsu almost cried.

"_Y-you tr-traitor!~"_


End file.
